


Viewing Party

by fangirl_squee



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Camboy Gig, Other, Trans Gig, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: Gig does a private stream as enthusiastically as he does everything else.
Relationships: Grand Magnificent/Echo Reverie, implied gig/everyone, one sided kent/gig
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Viewing Party

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by everyone who has ever posted the phrase "camboy gig" on their locked twitter (you know who you are)

Kent checked and rechecked the door locks before he settled in front of the viewscreen, ensuring his various communication devices were set to  _ do not disturb _ as the holding music for Gig’s stream looped in his headphones. He glanced at the time, trying to mentally calculate the off-world time difference where Gig probably was right now. Almost time, probably. A few more minutes perhaps.

He watched the flow of comments. Usually Gig popped in before the stream started, to say hello or to give people an update of the start time. Kent himself wasn’t usually one to comment, preferring the anonymity (and, honestly, more than a little afraid he’d say something embarrassing).

True to form, Gig’s screenname popped up in the chat window.

_ G_Kephart [verified user]: Hey guys! Just waiting on a few more IDs to be verified and then we’ll get started! Wouldn’t want anyone to miss out just because the age verification system’s running a little slow :D _

Gig’s message scrolled up the screen quickly as the other people in the chat rushed to greet him. Kent’s fingers hovered over his holokeyboard for a moment before he sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was never quite sure what to say, anyway.

The music chimed, indicating the beginning of the stream and Kent straightened in his chair, glancing back at the door to ensure it was still locked.

The screen faded into focus in a wave of coloured pixels. Gig grinned at the camera, bright turquoise tank top and bright blue workout shorts in sharp contrast to the cream-coloured wall behind him. Kent could just see the corner of a poster, the swirling purple design unfamiliar to him. He wondered where Gig was today, how far away from Kent he was in this moment.

“Hey, hi, hello!” said Gig, cheerful voice derailing Kent’s train of thought. “So great to see you all here, sorry about the delay! I recognise a lot of you here in the chat but I see there’s some new people so - hi! Thanks for subscribing!”

Gig read through some of the comments. Kent sat on his hands to stop himself from typing.

\--

“So, I’ve got something great to show you guys today,” said Gig, “it was actually made by one of my good friends, Grand Mag - I dunno if you’re watching Grand but, hi! - and I’m super excited to try it out with you guys.”

Echo huffed a breath, leaning back against Grand’s chest to they could look up at him. “Is this why you insisted that we should watch this stream?”

“I- You said you wanted to check out Gig’s… other work,” said Grand, “I had no idea he was going to-”

“I mean,” continued Gig, “I’m sure Grand  _ is _ watching since he made this specifically for an on stream test.”

“Still going to stick with it being a coincidence?” said Echo.

“Well I didn’t know he was going to test it  _ today _ ,” said Grand.

Echo laughed, looking back down at the screen in time to see Gig hold up a moderately-sized vibrator, the white, crystalline texture glittering a little in the stream’s lighting, threads of blue and green pulsing in the light.

“Now obviously when I say  _ testing _ I mean, I’ve already safety-tested this,” said Gig, “Not that I don’t trust you, Grand, but y’know, it’s important.”

Grand huffed, frowning at the screen. “As if I would ever send him anything not body-safe.”

“So I’ve already kind of seen how this baby operates,” continued Gig, “but I’m psyched to see how it  _ feels _ in action. You guys ready?”

Echo could see a flush on Grand’s cheeks and they shifted a little, feeling him against them as they leant back against his chest. Grand let out a breath, his fingers twitching on their hips. They wriggled a little more, forcing his legs open a little widen where they were sat between them, grinning as Grand let out a soft sound.

“You seem ready,” said Echo.

“It’s professional curiosity,” said Grand, not looking away from the screen.

\--

Gig grinned. “Okay! Let’s try this out!”

Waltz Tango Cache swirled the drink in his hand, setting it aside to focus on the screen in front of him. The sound of the vibrator buzzed from the tinny speakers in the cockpit, moving across the fabric of his shorts and out of sight of the camera. Gig’s eye widened, his gaze going unfocussed for a moment before he took a breath.

“Wow, that’s…” he huffed a laugh. “Good work Grand!”

Gig sat back a little, the muscles of his arms flexing as he worked himself through the fabric. Waltz propped the corner of his head in his hand, watching Gig’s throat as he swallowed, a flush spreading down Gig’s neck.

“Wow,” said Gig, sounding a little breathless. He flicked off the vibrator. “I’m- I have to keep the ventilation off for the vid otherwise the sound gets messed up, so it’s getting pretty hot in here. Are you guys okay if I take my shirt off?”

Waltz tapped out a reply to join the flood of affirmative replies in the chat.

_ wt(c): yes, obviously _

Gig laughed. “Okay, thanks guys, I- oh, hey! Hi Waltz!”

_ wt(c): hello gig, didn’t mean to disrupt your stream _

Gig laughed again, tugging the tank top over his head and dropping it on the floor next to him. Waltz noted the way the flush spread down Gig’s chest, the way Gig’s nipples had hardened already.

“Yeah, no, that’s totally okay, we should catch up next time we’re in the same zone though- anyway!” Gig took a breath. “Wow, guys, this thing is strong, definitely going to need to take it slow, at least this time around.”

The comments, Waltz noted, were extremely and enthusiasticly in favour of this approach.

“Thanks guys! Knowing your own limits is so important, and I hope you guys take this kind of care with yourselves.” 

The buzzing of the vibrator sounded in the speakers again. Gig let out a slow breath, his eye fluttering closed as he ran the vibrator over himself, just visible at the bottom of the screen. He bit his lip and Waltz tracked the movement, noting how it brought a rush of colour to Gig’s lips.

He circled a finger around the mouth opening in his palm, mimicking the movement of Gig’s hand on the screen, the ghost of the sensation flickering through his circuitry. Gig let out a shuddering breath, gasping as he shifted the angle of the vibrator.

\--

“It’s really… it’s  _ intense _ ,” said Gig, “I’m definitely not going to last long once I get it inside me.”

Lily Lysander paused in the clay she was sculpting to look over at the screen, her eyes following the line of Gig throat as he tilted his head back, his body trembling as he circled the vibrator over himself. She heard the scrape of his chair against the floor as he rocked his hips, one hand reaching out to steady himself against the desk in front of him.

“Whoa,” Gig said, laughing a little, “Yeah, wow, okay-” he let out a breath. “So Grand said this thing had different settings. You guys think I should give them a go?”

Lily laughed. She had comments hidden on Gig’s streams, she usually did, but she could tell what the reaction to that would be. Gig’s viewers were as in favour of experimentation as he was.

Gig let out a breathy laugh. “Okay! So it has three, wait, no,  _ four  _ settings. This is number one, which I guess is the base level, which, again,  _ wow _ . So let’s try-”

Gig broke off with a gasp as the buzz of the vibration changed, gripping the table with one hand. The flush on his body had deepened, and Lily could see a drop of sweat making its way down his chest.

Lily lifted the holoscreen with a gesture, moving from her workbench to sit on the edge of her bed, relaxing back as Gig panted for breath. He swallowed, blinking a few times. Lily saw the hand he was gripping the table with spasm as the vibration’s pitch changed again.

“ _ Wow _ ,” said Gig, his voice rough, “So this is the third setting, and it’s-  _ oohh-hh _ \- it’s good, it’s really good.” He laughed. “This might not be a very long stream tonight guys.” He let out a breath. “Okay, last setting, ready guys?”

Lily lay back, pulling her pillow behind her head so she could relax back, letting her feet dangle off the floor. On the stream, Gig took a breath in before the buzz of the vibrator changed again. He curled in on himself, moaning, before he arched his body, one hand still shakily gripping the desk in front of him for support.

She set the screen to hover in front of her, lazily stroking a hand over the front of her clay-splattered work pants. Gig moaned again, his breathing ragged as he clumsily circled the vibrator on the front of his shorts.

He swallowed, visibly making an effort to look towards the camera. “I hope you guys are-” He broke off, biting his lip. “I hope you guys are enjoying the stream so… so far! I might, I think I’m going to slow things down a little now.”

The buzz of the vibrator receded to its original level. Gig let out a shaky breath. “Okay! Let’s see how chat’s doing, does anyone have any questions?”

\--

Janey let out a breath, watching Gig on the screen. He made out a choked-off gasp, murmuring something about the building heat in the room, in his body, reminding her of his past visits to them.

“We should invite him back over some time.”

Surge hummed against thigh. “If you’d like.”

She ran a hand through his fur. “If  _ you’d _ like, too. We don’t need to have visitors just for my sake.”

Surge raised his head, looking at the screen. Gig was gasping his way through one last question, his hips arching up towards the vibrator seemingly of their own accord.

“I do like his enthusiasm,” said Surge.

Janey smiled, tugging him up for a kiss. “So do I.”

\--

Lily watched, her breath coming fast, as Gig slid the vibrator inside himself, groaning at the slow stretch of it. She tried to keep her own hand in time with his slow thrusts.

“So I don’t think it’s going to be capable of saying much once I turn it on,” said Gig, panting, “but it’s been great hanging out with you guys, thanks for subscribing, hope you stop by again for the next one!”

\--

Waltz laughed. He angled his hand, humming at the feeling sparking through him as he watched Gig prepare to switch the vibrator on. Gig’s arm trembled a little.

\--

Gig moaned,  _ loud _ , his head dropping back as his back arched. Echo clutched at Grand’s shoulder biting their lip to muffle a sound as Grand sped up the movement of his hand onthem.

“He’s a great- he’s good PR for you,” they managed.

Grand chuckled, the sound vibrating against their back where their bodies were pressed together. He kissed up Echo’s neck, along their jaw to their lips. Echo leaned into him, their hand tangling in his hair, deepening the kiss. 

He leant back slightly. “Does that mean you want me to make you one of those?”

On the screen, Gig shuddered, his eyes screwed shut and mouth slack as he shifted the vibrator.

“Maybe,” said Echo, “You’re-  _ oh _ \- you’re doing a pretty good job without it.”

“Only pretty good?”

Echo laughed, the sound turning into a gasp as Grand changed the angle of his hand.

“Don’t push it,” said Echo, pulling him down for another kiss.

\--

Kent watched, as captivated as ever, as Gig’s body tensed, nearing his peak. He’d unbuttoned his stiff jacket by the top two buttons, a concession. His nerves throbbed, aching to be touched, but he could never bring himself to do such a thing while he watched Gig’s streams.

Gig surely would not have minded, but to do so would be a distraction, and Kent wanted to focus on every part of the stream, from the flush of Gig’s skin to the distinct tenor of his moans as he came.

He shuddered for a few moments, no doubt oversensitive from the vibrator, pulling it out and setting it aside. He blinked, taking deep breaths. Kent took in the swell of his chest, the slick between Gig’s thighs. He pressed his lips together.

“Wow,” said Gig, his voice rough.

Kent felt himself flush, a rush of heat the had him fumbling to undo the remaining buttons on his jacket, his eyes still fixed on the stream.

“That’s… that’s probably all for today guys,” continued Gig, “thanks so much for everyone for coming out, and special thanks to Grand Mag for the gift! I had a fantastic time and I hope you guys did too.”

Kent nodding, murmuring his thanks and blushing at himself even after the stream had faded to the holding screen once again. He ran a hand through his hair, glancing first at the still-locked door and then at the clock. He had just enough time for a reasonably long shower.

\--

Gig flicked off the feed, popping his eye back in. He blinked a few times, resting back into the chair and reaching for the bottle of water he’d left just out of the camera’s sight. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes, smiling faintly as he took a drink.

Good stream.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: mariusperkins on most places


End file.
